<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Hell of an Introduction by PineapplesForDays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016715">One Hell of an Introduction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineapplesForDays/pseuds/PineapplesForDays'>PineapplesForDays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, First Impressions, First Meetings, Jesse is a Tired Boi, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineapplesForDays/pseuds/PineapplesForDays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse is trying his best but who even has a class start at 7AM???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Hell of an Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of a prompt I saw, short and amusing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hanzo sat in the lecture hall for his 7am Professional Communications class. After leaving his family estate in Japan and moving to the southwestern United States to attend college there the young business man was hoping his days wouldn’t start so early but this was the only time slot for the Professional Communications class that fit in his schedule. Setting down his latte Hanzo opened his notebook to the notes he had taken last week to skim the contents before the professor arrived. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes he returned his attention to his latte scanning the room and the other students that had arrived, there were about 25 other freshmen in the class this morning. Hanzo liked to sit in the middle of the lecture hall, so as to have the best view. There was a stairway to his left and the rest of the students were mostly seated in front of him, some by themselves and other sitting in small groups. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Hanzo set his empty latte down the professor walked in through a door at the front of the lecture hall. Moving his empty cup off to the side Hanzo settled in to listen to the professor as the rest of the room fell silent. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>About 10 minutes into the lecture Hanzo picked up on the subtle sound of the doors behind him clicking open and Hanzo, along with most of the other students and the professor turned to look at the disheveled student that took a seat at the back of the hall. He tipped his cowboy hat at the professor as a way of apologizing before taking his seat and bending down to dig his notebook out of his bag. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Class continued much the same for the next 3 days, the professor would start lecture and the cowboy would stumble in 10 minutes late, tip his hat at the professor, and quietly sit down.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanzo found his back stiffening every time he heard the low click of the door, signaling the cowboys appearance. He didn’t turn to look when he came in anymore choosing rather to watch the flash of annoyance across the </span>
  <span>professor's</span>
  <span> face. Hanzo was getting more irritated everyday by this man's tardiness and didn’t understand why the professor continued to allow it to happen.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the lecture the professor called out for a Jesse McCree to come talk to him before he left, Hanzo wasn’t surprised when the cowboy stood up and proceeded to walk down to the front of the lecture hall. Hanzo let a small smirk grace his lips as he got up to leave.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next lecture there was no click of the door and no intrusion of the perpetually late cowboy. Hanzo scanned the hall and didn’t see his cowboy hat anywhere to be found. It would appear the professor had spoken to him and he still couldn’t make it on time. Hanzo </span>
  <span>pushed</span>
  <span> the topic out of his mind and settled into the lecture. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~ </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a Wednesday and Hanzo was sitting in the same seat in his 7am Professional Communications class as he had been for the last two weeks, sipping on his latte and rereading notes when he noticed someone walking down the stairs to his left, he ignored them right until he heard a bag drop on the floor and a man drop into the seat next to him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up from his notes, latte halfway to his mouth, he watched as the tardy cowboy, Jesse, slammed a coffee cup and an energy drink on the table in front of him. Hanzo looked up at the man with questions written clear across his face, before he could voice any of them Jesse had popped the lid off of a partially drank coffee, opened the energy drink and poured the entire drink into his coffee cup before placing the lid back on. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to Hanzo looking the confused man in the eyes and simply stated “I am going to die” before downing the entire coffee/energy drink concoction in one go. Hanzo sat in stunned silence as the professor entered the front of the lecture hall.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The professor's eyes scanned the lecture hall as he greeted the students before landing on Jesse, “nice to see you on time today Jesse, </span>
  <span>let's</span>
  <span> keep it </span>
  <span>up,</span>
  <span> shall we?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse lifted his empty cup to the professor in a mock toast before setting the cup down and digging out his notebook. Hanzo continued to look at the man even though he wouldn’t be able to ask any of his questions until after the lecture. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds Jesse looked up from his notebook and smirked at the Japanese man before dipping his head in acknowledgment and turning his attention back to his notes. Hanzo snapped out of his stupor and began to take down today's notes, trying to ignore the man sitting next to him even as he seemed to be getting more jittery throughout the early morning lecture.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As class drew to an end everyone was packing up their stuff while the professor explained what they would expect in the next class. Jesse had been bouncing his leg for at least the last 30 minutes. As the professor said goodbye and left the room Jesse made to stand up and leave as well when Hanzo stopped him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you care to explain what exactly that was?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse turned, looking like he didn’t know if the Japanese student was talking to him, “what, what was?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanzo narrowed his gaze, “you decide to sit next to me and your way of introduction is mixing together a coffee and energy drink and then telling me you are going to die?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse had the audacity to chuckle, “now that I am awake, I can see how that might've been a bit startlin’. Sorry, name’s Jesse.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse held out his hand, Hanzo took it as he gave the cowboy a perturbed look, “Hanzo, do you frequently start your days with enough caffeine to kill a horse?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse chuckled as he dropped Hanzo’s hand, “well, I didn’t but then the gods decided that the only Professional Communications class that would fit in my schedule was the god forsaken 7 am class!” he </span>
  <span>exclaimed</span>
  <span> with a toss of his hands, motioning to the gods that had cursed him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanzo cracked the smallest smile as both men turned to leave the lecture hall, “given your tardiness and your drink of choice this morning, I assume getting up is not your strong suit?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse chuckled again as the two men passed through the lecture hall doors, “you have </span>
  <b>
    <span>no </span>
  </b>
  <span>idea.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>